


Affolements nocturnes

by Nelja



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Dark femslash week, F/F, Guilt, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Tomoyo n'arrive pas à dormir, elle pense trop à Sakura...





	Affolements nocturnes

Sakura dort ; pas Tomoyo.

Il est tard, pourtant, et elles se sont tellement amusées toute l'après-midi ! Elles ont chanté toutes les deux dans le karaoké privé de Tomoyo - Sakura a une voix tellement adorable ! - elles ont mangé un délicieux gâteau, elles ont fait un peu de devoirs parce qu'elles ont promis et parce qu'il faut, et puis, après des sushi pour le dîner, elles sont allées dans le jardin regarder ensemble le soleil se coucher. Chaque insecte, chaque cri d'oiseau, chaque timide fleur dans l'herbe, semblait magique.

Puis elles ont encore regardé un dessin animé sur grand écran avant d'aller se coucher dans la lit immense de Tomoyo, fait pour trois personnes au moins.

Et maintenant, Tomoyo, au lieu de dormir, regarde Sakura.

Seule une veilleuse en forme de licorne les éclaire. Elle peut à peine deviner les traits de son visage, mais elle n'en a pas besoin ; elle les connaît par coeur. Sakura remue dans son sommeil et a déjà roulé en boule la moitié du drap. C'est Tomoyo qui a conçu et cousu son pyjama ; il est de soie vert d'eau, avec des bordures en dentelle assortie, juste un peu plus claire.

Sakura a les bras relevés et donne l'impression de s'être battue avec son oreiller. Son drap ne lui couvre plus qu'une jambe, et Tomoyo peut distinguer une bande de peau entre sa taille et son ventre. Elle semble si douce que c'en est presque hypnotisant.

Bien sûr, toute la peau de Sakura est douce, tente de se raisonner Tomoyo. Et rien ne les empêche de se faire la bise, de se prendre la main quand elles courent, et quand Tomoyo l'habille, ses mains effleurent toujours les épaules ou les poignets de Sakura, même quand elle ne le fait pas exprès. Alors pourquoi veut-elle tellement la toucher, ici, maintenant ?

C'est une soif qu'elle connaît depuis peu, avec laquelle elle devient familière, qui part de son ventre et grandit, plante ses graines dans sa tête, fait frissonner ses mains. Elle n'en a parlé à personne ; elle sait que cela arrive, quand on grandit, mais ce sont des envies trop troubles, qu'elle n'aime pas.

Elle n'aime pas, surtout, la façon dont elles s'agitent quand elle pense à Sakura. Mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Toucher ses cheveux. Embrasser son cou. Peut-être auraient-elles dû dormir dans des lits différents. Non ! Pourquoi se séparer encore ?

Elle a appris comment faire partir ces envies, à les mettre en sommeil et croire retrouver un semblant d'innocence, mais ce processus est plus honteux encore. Mais si elle continue à observer Sakura de cette manière, elle sait qu'elle ne dormira pas. Elle croit qu'elle la touchera.

Alors elle se tourne sur le côté, s'éloigne de Sakura, regarde ailleurs, vers le mur gris, remonte sa chemise de nuit et glisse sa main entre ses jambes.

Elle sursaute presque au premier contact. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être si sensible. Alors qu'elle explore, elle rougit de la quantité de liquide visqueux entre ses jambes. Comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas réaliser avant maintenant ? Elle ne comprend pas son corps. C'était tellement plus simple quand seul son coeur était impliqué.

Elle voudrait que ce soit Sakura qui la touche. Elle essaie de ne pas y penser, mais c'est une tâche impossible. Elle voudrait le faire pendant qu'elle la regarde, pendant qu'elle caresse très doucement sa peau, sans la réveiller. Ce serait mal, elle le sait. Mais est-ce que ce qu'elle est en train de faire n'est pas déjà mal ?

Est-ce qu'imaginer sa meilleure amie l'aimer est mal, est-ce que c'est pire que si elle arrivait à penser à autre jour, à se vider l'esprit, à se débarrasser de son coeur un instant puisqu'elle ne peut pas faire le contraire ?

Et pourtant, Sakura lui sourirait, embrasserait ses lèvres, ses oreilles, son cou, et c'est elle qui glisserait sa main entre ses jambes, qui la caresserait à cet endroit précis...

Sa respiration devient de plus en plus hachée et bruyante ; elle a soudain peur que cela réveille Sakura. Et si c'était déjà le cas ? Si elle l'entendait ? Si même elle s'était retournée, s'était appuyée sur son coude, la regardait ? Tout à son plaisir, Tomoyo ne le saurait pas...

Cette idée fait battre son coeur plus vite ; elle pourrait s'arrêter, mais elle est si proche, et ces pensées ne la distraient pas de sa situation, au contraire...

Le plaisir part de son ventre, rayonne dans son ventre. Elle tente de contrôler sa respiration, de ne pas gémir, de ne pas haleter trop fort.

Puis elle se retrouve toute perdue dans son grand lit, avec sa main souillée dont elle ne sait quoi faire.

De son autre main, elle redescend sa chemise de nuit. Elle rampe trè doucement vers le bord du lit, puis se dirige vers les toilettes. Là, après s'être exposée au jet d'eau, elle lave ses deux mains avec de l'eau et du savon jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui semblent presque propres. Elle espère que ce bruit-là ne réveillera pas Sakura, mais ce serait moins grave.

Quand elle retourne dans la chambre à pas de loup, la respiration de Sakura est toujours lente et régulière. Tomoyo se sent mieux. Maintenant, quand elle regarde la forme de son visage, la façon dont la veilleuse éclaire ses yeux fermés, elle ne ressent plus que des sentiments qui lui plaisent dans son coeur, l'affection sans mélange qu'elle connaissait il y a seulement quelques mois.

Elle a l'impression que son coeur et ses mains sont presque assez propres pour caresser le front de Sakura, pour écarter de son visage une mèche que sa respiration soulève régulièrement, qui lui chatouille le nez.

Presque.

Elle se recouche dans sa partie du lit, et se couche sur le ventre, son visage contre l'oreiller, et prie le sommeil de venir pour lui offrir un autre jour, neuf et propre.


End file.
